1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention combines three (3) separate stringed musical instruments into one (1) stringed musical instrument.
2. Background
The 5-string banjo, bass, and guitar are now well established stringed musical instruments. The 5-string banjo, bass, and guitar are produced as both electric and non-electric (acoustic) stringed instruments.